flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Legendary Legion
'Talk Page (Negative Comments Will Be Ignored & Deleted)' Oi, another Legion? ...What is the meaning of this...? *Her eyes widened* ~Aura No. This is The new Elemental Nocturne Clan, New meaning, she improved it and it's now called a Legion--Stay away from it now, It needs to gain members -Shimmering Sun Stay out my business, Aura, or you'll regret it. *Grins Mischeivously* ~Nocturnal Stay away from Aura, or our alliance will end.. ~F!regurl/Harmony. I will unless she does something, anyways F!re, it's me Nightshade if you haven't noticed ;) ~Nocturnal I have noticed. >. > anyway, remember this: you have been warned.. ~F!regurl/Harmony. Err... May I join as a different character, Nocturnal Dovahkiin Amythestia III? :3 ▬Vex Vex, I will give you permission to join, but remember, if they go against ONE of our allies, then you should leave. ~F!regurl/Harmony. Hell yeah Vex! ;3 .... ~Nocturnal Btw Vex, which class rank are you going to be? ~Nocturnal Uh.. can I join as a new character, too? Her name will be... Shadow. x3 ~F!regurl/Harmony. Uh, Ok... But tell me which class you will be, Here are the classes available: Warrior, Rogue, Mage, Ranger, Cleric, Guardian (Protector Of The Legion although we have a guardian already) ~Nocturnal Hm.. I think I'll be a warrior since I already have a clan to protect.. x3 ~Shadow (F!regurl). Goldine, When FLAB 3 loads it says 'DX9 Level Graphics Card Required' & Can you give me a purpose for completing quests from the quest board... I will be busy updating the Legion Page ~Nocturnal Cool.. :\ ~Shadow. Whats wrong with the face, shadow? Nocturnal I mean not to accuse you, Nocturne, but your clan page ... "Legion Base", "Territory Description", Naming your cities, it sounds exactly like my Legion. Please, I mean no threat, just be more original, please. And do not threaten me, I mean no harm, and if you ever do attack or "wage war", it would only be a loss to you. Fighting early is crippling. And if you attack me personally ... let's just say that I can do more than you could imagine. I hope that ''this time ''you will be successful, and once again, please refrain from sounding like another version of the Diamond Legion. With all due respect, AuraPhoenix Thank you so much, Nocturnal! ^^ I was hoping I could be an illusion mage. Is this okay? Thanks again. ^^ ▬Vex Sure Vex! I'll add a illusionist too. Btw Aura, I haven't even looked at your page... Oh and Vex, Aren't you gonna add your character in the 'Member Description' which is at the bottom of the page. ~Nocturnal Important: People who clone my name on FLAB 3 is not me because I won't be playing FLAB 3 due to a problem until I get a solution which I can't find... So the idiots can't clone me ^_^ ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal Thank you!!! :3 ▬Vex Lolz, with pleasure Vexie. ^_^ ~Nocturnal Important: Goods news!! There will be quests available & completing one quest could rank you up, for example: A mage completes a quest and ranks up to level 1 Mage | Btw, Rank 10 is the Master Level where you get to become The leaders Faithful Companion!! ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal 'o' cool. xD ~Shadow. Quests??!?!?!? ohgosh I love this clan. ^-^ ▬Strife The F!re Clan is kinda inactive.. I haven't added any quests yet, but I will. /\ - /\ no worryz. ~F!regurl. Lolz, Glad you like/love this Legion ^_^ Lets see who becomes my companion first, :D ~Nocturnal I don't wanna sound rude F!re but is it neccasary for you to copy from my Legion :\ ~Nocturnal Oh and if you want something added into the Legion Page than just ask me ~Nocturnal I kind of agree with Nocturnal, Fire. It's unoriginal to take the concept of quests when this seems to be the first clan with that. Plus, F!reclan isn't really roleplaying-based like this is. We should make cool original ideas for F!reclan :3 ▬Vex Quests~! May I do one? :3 ▬Strife Sure Vex you can do a Quest, Btw are you a boy? Oh and F!re please don't copy me or i'll be forced to do something :| ~Nocturnal Ok... :( ~F!regurl. Can I take the "Chimera Trouble" quest? :3 I want to help. ^-^ ~Shadow. P.s. let me know if I have to go on Flab to do this, cos I'm currently on iPad D: Sorry if I upset you F!re, you don't need to go on FLAB though. Btw how are you going to complete it? Because I still have not figured out how members will complete quests because there is no Chimera or something to roleplay with ._. ~Yours Sincerly Nocturnal New Quests will be updated into the Quest Board so keep checking that Quest Board!! ^0^ ~Nocturnal Wait.. can't I make my own quests? PLIZ my clan needs to be more fun for the memberz ;-; ~F!regurl. Heh.. I guess someone has to play as the chimera... but I can't sneak on Flab cos I have to sneak on the computer first and that's RISKY. I'm sneaking on the iPad xD ~Shadow. Dont copy me... I could play as the Chimera :3 Lets roleplay on this Talk Page! ~Yours Faithfully Nocturnal Lolz, iPad Ninja xD ~Nocturnal Lol, k. *takes out pistols, then shoots the chimera, rapidly.* >:) *puts them away, then summons scythe.* *spins it around* good luck :) ~Shadow.